


Away Without Leave

by Gaymuffin (SubtextEquals)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/Gaymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia and Julian skip class so they can have sex.  Drabble that is meant to be amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away Without Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as me trying to write Sofia/Julian smut. However, after I got to the "punchline" I couldn't bring myself to write more. It seemed like too good a place to end on.

Dani glanced at her watch then looked down the hall. “We’d better get started.” She said, ushering her students into the Danger Room. Well, most of them.

“Where is Sofia anyway?”

 

“Come, my dears.” Emma Frost said, opening the car door on the driver’s side. “Or we will be late for the concert you so crave.”

“But what about Julian?” Cessily asked.

“He is otherwise occupied.”

 

“I-” Sofia panted, pinned to Julian’s bed. “I feel like I’m supposed to be somewhere...”

“In my pants?” Julian teased before nipping Sofia’s neck gently. His hands were busy playing with his lover’s breasts.

“No!”

Julian gave Sofia’s breasts an extra squeeze.

“Yes…”


End file.
